Countdown
by BlueStar33
Summary: Metrocity loves New Years Eve, and the city's famous couple shares a secret with a cretin alien fish. Set in the same year/week as Blue Christmas, my other MM fic. Rated for kissing :3


**Countdown**

**By: BlueStar33**

**Short Note: This is connected to my two-shot "Blue Christmas". I would recommended reading that before this, if you haven't already.**

**Disclaimer: Well I didn't get Megamind for Christmas (sadface :((), so I don't own him. Dreamworks does. Darn you, Dreamworks.**

**1 Hour**

New Years Eve was a large event in Metrocity. The entire city had gathered at Megamind's museum to watch the famous ball drops. A cretin news reporter was covering the drop.

It was the coldest day of the year, but that didn't prevent anyone coming out to watch the city's most famous event. Roxanne Ritchie was bundled up in a black coat. A baby-blue head band, scarf and gloves were also keeping her warm. A large TV near the ball showed her on the stage in front of the museum.

"And now, live, from Metrocity Square, our highly anticipated interview with everyone's favorite hero, Megamind!" she spoke into the camera. Megamind appeared on the large screen next to his fiancée. Secrets couldn't stay secret in this city for long when it came to the two of them. They were the hot topic on everyone's mind for almost a year now. They had still managed to keep one secret safe however. "So tell us, Megamind," she began. "What do you hope for this new year?"

Megamind thought for a minute. "The past year had definitely been the best year of my life," he said. The audience "awwed", and he continued. "I just this new year to be as amazing as the last one."

Despite the freezing cold, Roxanne grew warm at his last remark.

**30 mins**

The interview continued for the next half hour. After it was done, Roxanne was free until after midnight. She suggested they find somewhere to get warm, and Megamind happily agreed. Apparently he had been from a warm climate planet, and he wasn't built for the cold. He had on a black coat over a sweater, a long sleeve shirt, and two thermal undershirts.

The brunette reached for Megamind's gloved hand, and they walked the short distance to the museum entrance. The staff was selling hot chocolate and coffee at the door, and they both bought one of the steaming hot cups. The museum was closed to the public that night, but they let the famous couple in, for obvious reasons.

They walked the decorated halls, chatting and laughing.

That was one of the many things that Roxanne loved about Megamind, he was so easy to talk to. They could (and had) talked for hours and hours on end and she never got bored.

The couple found a bench on the top floor near the floor-to-ceiling glass windows, and sat down. Megamind, still a little cold, pulled Roxanne close and put his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her leg. She melted into his arms, and sighed contently.

"We'll have to tell them sometime, you know," she said, putting her hands on her still flat stomach.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just worried as to how they'll take it," he replied, putting his hand over hears.

The two were still the only that knew about the baby that Roxanne was currently carrying. They had planned to tell both Minion and Metro Man soon, call Roxanne's family, then announce it to Metrocity. They hadn't gotten around to the first two yet, and were dreading the last.

It was inevitable, but they both knew it was something that had to be done.

**15 mins**

Minion was starting to get worried. His master and Ms. Ritchie were gone, and it was nearing midnight. Although he wished to give the couple privacy, he thought that they ought to be there to celebrate the new year and watch the ball drop.

After asking around, he found out that the two had gone into the museum. Excited for an excuse to get out of the cold (the water in his pod was starting to freeze), he entered the building that was an accolade to his Master.

He walked through the large building, searching every floor. When he finally found them, they were in quite a curious position. Megamind's blue hand was on Ms. Ritchie's stomach, covered by both of her pale ones. Both of their eyes were closed, and they seemed very relaxed. He coughed loudly into his metallic hand, and Megamind's eyes shot open. Roxanne's opened slowly, not as concerned as Megamind. She felt him tense up around her, but then quickly relaxed when he saw it was Minion.

"Hey Minion," said the reporter, still in her euphoric state.

"Uhm..Hello Miss Ritchie. What are you guys doing?" he asked, confused as to the whole stomach issue.

"Warming up. It's colder than a _re-fid-or-e-tor _out there," Megamind replied.

"Refrigerator, sir," he corrected. "I just came to tell you that there are only 15 minutes until midnight, and I wouldn't want you to miss it. But, if Miss Ritchie has a stomach ache, then you should stay inside where it's warm."

Roxanne sent a puzzling look at Minion. "A stomach ache? Why would you say tha-Oh.." realization hit her as to the position here and Megamind were currently in. "Actually Minion, there's something we've been meaning to tell you."

"And you might want to sit down," Megamind added.

The alien fish took a seat on a bench across the two, still slightly confused.

"Minion," began Roxanne after a moment. "I hope you know how to baby-proof things, because I'm gonna need help with the lair."

It took a little while, but it finally hit Minion. He flew up and started to congratulate the soon-to-be-parents, and hugged them both gently. Megamind was rather embarrassed but Roxanne just laughed.

The year was definitely starting to look better than the year before, if that was at all possible.

**7 mins**

After Minion had settled down, the trio made their way back out into the freezing cold. The large throng of people were starting to get deafeningly loud in approach of the new and Roxanne held hands and talked to the citizens that approached them. That was another difference between Megamind and Metroman. Megamind actually made an attempt to get to know and talk to the citizens of Metrocity.

Roxanne and Megamind finally got a chance to be by their selfs for a few minutes, as the approach of midnight grew closer and the crowd began to grow more intent on the ball.

**3 mins**

Minion found the couple, and decided to wait with them for midnight. Roxanne had to make her way back to the stage for the after report, so Megamind and his side-kick followed her. She found her cameraman, and stood on stand by as the ball began to drop.

**10 seconds**

Roxanne knew of the tradition that couple kissed at the stroke of midnight, but wondered to herself if Megamind did.

**9 seconds**

In Megamind's opinion, humans just liked to kiss around the holiday season. Between this and mistletoe, it seemed as if there was a multitude fof reasons for humans to share a kiss around this time.

**8 seconds**

The entire city seemed to be counting down with the ball.

**7 seconds**

Megamind reached for his fiancée's hand, and found it. He squeezed it tightly, and looked lovingly into her bright blue eyes.

**6 seconds**

Roxanne smiled, and slowly leaned in for a kiss.

**5 seconds**

Megamind returned the gesture.

**4 seconds**

Their foreheads touched, and they both closed their eyes.

**3 seconds **

Megamind was never known for being unpredictable, but what he did next took his soon-to-be-wife by surprise.

**2 seconds**

Roxanne felt her body dramatically lowered down into a dip. For having such thin and frail looking features, Megamind was surprisingly strong.

**1 second**

Their lips touched, and they shared a kiss and the new year came.

**12:00 a.m.**

Regrettably, Roxanne had to pull away so she could do her news cast. There was a silent but mutual agreement that that kiss would be continued, and definitely sooner rather than later.

* * *

**a/n/: Well my second MM ff. I liked it. Review and tell me what you think! I'm thinking of doing another one-shot set in the future of their wedding and what not, and possibly their baby being born. Review and tell me what you think! if i don't get any reviews I won't make another story...**

**also i'm uploading this early ..i thought it was cute and i wanted all of you guy's opinions. :3 review pwease. i'll give ya some virtual cookies if you do! ;)**


End file.
